The New Mission
by Syao Blossoms
Summary: Team Urameshi has another mission but with an unusual twist: a rescue mission for a human! Now why would Koenma even do such a thing? Will they reach to her? If they do what will happen when they in trouble.
1. Mission: Conference

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… Only the OC (Kiara Lin Sakura), plot, and any other characters.**_

~ Story set after the Dark Tournament . . .

" Man, it so boring here. Maybe I should go look for Kuwabara and bug him. I am hungry…"

Yusuke stood up after laying down on the roof and lazily walked towards the door. Just before he got to touch the door knob the boredom ended… I guess?

" Yusuke! There is an emergency! Koenma's ordering you to come immediately into his office…" Yusuke turned around to see Botan landing next to him with a bored look. They looked at each other with complete silence engulfing their surroundings for two seconds until Yusuke's stomach growled…

" Can we do this later Botan I got to.." Yusuke opened the door and when he walked in he fell down… into the portal of course while Botan took her oar to get an easy landing.

As soon as they passed through the portal to Koenma's office, Yusuke seemed to be t and he only one to fall down while the rest of the Urameshi Team were standing above him including Kuwabara.

All except Hiei of course…

" So I guess stealing lunch from Kuwabara will have to wait…What do want pacifier breath?" Yusuke yelled. " I don't mind getting to skip school but you could have at least make that lame-brain-lug-nut Kuwabara cushion my fall!…"

" Ah! Shut it Urameshi! This isn't the time to pick a fight!" Kuwabara pointed out as the rest of the people inside looked at them. Then Koenma snapped out of it and then explained the important thing.

" Well wait you do and Yusuke it seems that we have a dragon on our hands."

" You mean those gigantic, man-eating lizards that are suppose to be fake and just a creepy legend to.." Kuwabara started before he fainted to the floor.

" At least the fool's annoying voice stopped." Hiei said out of the blue (or in this case black).

" As I was saying. It seems that a dragon... well a mix breed to be precise. And we need you to bring her in as soon as possible." Koenma annouced.

" Wait a minute how do suppose that we can believe that there is such a thing. I mean I only heard of dragons in those crappy old English chick flicks … well I can believe it but wouldn't they be rare Binky Breath? Not to mention how big and scaly it is and also has another thing contained in the D.N.A. that could possibly kill us!" Yusuke tried to sweet talk his way out of the mission until...

" Don't try to kiss up to the toddler Urameshi! Just be a man and capture the freakin' thing before we turn into charcoal-" Kuwabara interrupted as he regained consciousness.

" By 'we' you mean yourself right Kuwabaka." Hiei retorted nonchalantly.

" What did you say short-stuff!" Kuwabara spit out and turned to Hiei but ended up pressing his jugular against the shape blade of Hiei's katana.

" Just kidding. Uncle! Mommy!" Kuwabara muttered.

" That's what you get!" Yusuke said as Hiei lowered his blade and went back to the corner.

" Now hold up you three. You don't seem to understand the situation. We simply want the girl to come to us peacefully-" Koenma stated with a nearly irritated look as the two human troublemakers try to tear the other into bits, as the fire apparition enjoyed the view of the two idiots fighting.

" Excuse me Koenma, but can you clarify the situation a little more clearly." Kurama asked.

" Certainly Kurama. Now watch her profile on the screen as I will narrate the situation." And on cue, as it is Koenma's order to the ogre Jeorge, the big screen came down and a picture of girl no older than 16 years.

The girl had brown hair with tannish-blonde highlights. It went down to bottom of her shoulder blades and had a side bang to the right. She had a natural light tanned skin that could only be explained if you live near the beach. Her eyes were the most peculiar as the left eye gave off the color of a pale ocean blue, and the right gave a brown-tinted amber. She looked pretty yet gave off a mysterious vibe that even had Hiei attracted.

" Wait IT'S A GIRL!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

" How do you expect me to capture the girl without getting her heart." Kuwabara continued as he put one of hands on his forehead and the other over his heart.

" Right... it's highly unlikely. You can't get anyone's heart period..." Yusuke pointed out.

" Anyway her name is Kiara Lin Sakura. But beware of her, she may look pretty but her criminal record in Makai isn't. She is at an Upperclass A level. A much stronger opponent than the Toguru brothers. There isn't a lot of information on her except: that she is a mix of dragon and vampire," Koenma started before...

" Vampire! You mean those pasty, blood-lusted monsters that take appearances of hot supermodels except for being anorexic. And also being a hater on Christians; garlic; sunlight; and sharp, pointy, wooden things called stakes..." Kuwabara stated like a stuttering, idiot, professor. When Yusuke interrupted.

" How do you even know these things."

" I read a lot of supernatual..."

" Wait! You read! When!"

" SHUT UP !" Everyone (except Hiei )looked towards the red-faced baby in silence as a sign to let the baby talk," As I was saying. She lives somewhere near the university that she is currently visiting for an unknown reason called 'M.S.A.' or Maryland School of the Arts. And has a fortune that she inherited after her father died. She has so much cash that she could buy all three worlds and still have plenty of money left over to pay her taxes for the rest of her long life!" Koenma stated as the screen went back up," What I want you to do is to send her back here where she could clean her file by doing a favor-"

" Oh no! Binky breath! You are so not going to lay one hand her! She's only fourteen! She can't be given to a toddler who is actually waaaayyy older than her. She still has her innocence. And I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will protect-" Kuwabara vowed as he balled his right fist on his heart and made a pose similiar to Superman (In A MUCH more Stupid Way that people couldn't look at him in the eyes seriously.

" Keiko is innocent too… and DON"T YOU HAVE YUKINA DUMB-ASS ! ! !" Yusuke interrupted.

"Both Of You Are CRAZY ! There is no I am going to that!.. Even though that she is technically years older than the two of you idiots-" Koenma shouted at first to go into a decrescendo.

" WAIT HOW OLD IS SHE! But that picture. Wait I don't get it. Why is she visiting a university?

Especially if you say that if she is Old! I mean she looks like she should still be in junior high!" Yusuke and Kuwabra yelled simultaneously.

" Well Kuwabara and Yusuke there is a simple explaination for all of your questions. The first one is how demons age. Well you have to know that she contains and that alone can make someone who is 1000 years old look like a fifteen year old if they don't take care of themselves and also being a vampire guarantees her 'youthful' beauty. And well she is MOST exceptionally intelligent since she has a lot of diplomas in different areas from a mutiple of ivy-league universities, talented colleges, and a special program called G.A.T.E. She has been credited in many works and created a numerous amount of accomplishments while faking her identity, and in the process took a long killing spree in Makai. And so it is your mission to capture the girl." Koenma summarized quickly so he couldn't get interrupted again.

" Wow…" Kuwabara whispered before he went to la-la land.

" So are we going to America? I mean we don't even know if we will need that stupid love freak there," Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara as he continued," And I for sure do not know how to speak freakin' English! So how on Earth are we going to get to find out anything."

" Well Hiei knows English and I know kinda of dabbled on that part myself…" Kurama said behind the left side of Koenma's desk. " Right Hiei?.."

" Hn."

" So I could teach Yusuke and Kuwabara some words just to help them get by." Kurama suggested.

" Why thank you Kurama but I am afraid that it starts… NOW!" And on cue a portal to America, more importantly somewhere near the M.S.A. University, and their juorney begins…


	2. Mission: A New Species

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… Only the OC (Kiara Lin Sakura), plot, and any other characters.**_

~ What Happened in Last Chapter :

" _So are we going to America? I mean we don't even know if we will need that stupid love freak there," Yusuke pointed to Kuwabara as he continued," And I for sure do not know how to speak freakin' English! So how on Earth are we going to get to find out anything."_

" _Well Hiei knows English and I know kinda of dabbled on that part myself…" Kurama said behind the left side of Koenma's desk. " Right Hiei?.."_

" _Hn." Hiei muttered._

" _So I could teach Yusuke and Kuwabara some words just to help them get by." Kurama proposed._

" _Why thank you Kurama but I am afraid that it starts… NOW!" And on cue a portal to America, more importantly somewhere near the M.S.A. University, and their journey begins…_

_**OOoOo**_

As they ran through the portal they got a 'different look'. A special order from Koenma… to help fit in.

Of course they didn't notice the change until they got of the portal. From there they seemed to feel like weirdos when they compared themselves to the people waling down the streets. Until they looked at themselves…

Yusuke: An oversized white t-shirt that reached mid-thigh. Faded blue jeans that is connected with a pocket chain. And a pair of green-checkered 'Vans' tennis shoes.

Kuwabara: A blue-buttoned shirt with a small, black skull in the bottom left of the front. It was loosely buttoned. Black denim jeans that topped with a pyramid-studded black belt. And shiny, polished, black leather shoes.

Kurama: A green-ripped tee with an intricate red rose design near the bottom of the shirt. Solid black slacks that reached down to the ankles. And black dress shoes with red bedazzled gems near the shoe laces.

Hiei: A black muscle tee with ripped sleeves. A white scarf wrapped around the neck and a folded, black bandana that is wrapped around the head like a headband. Black leather jeans with pyramid studs along the hems topped with a white-chained belt. And black 'Vans' walking shoes.

" These clothes will help us fit in?" Yusuke asked (in Japanese. NOT ENGLISH !)

" I guess so. Let's check it out to see if it these clothes work with the ladies…" Kuwabara said before he was stopped by…

"BOTAN !" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed

" Hi there! Kuwabara don't start unnecessary talk with these people." Botan said until she whispered in his ear, " they're like Hiei except some of them being human… and others something else."

" This is boring. I think that I'll leave you three morons and search for that stupid girl with the fox…" Hiei said, annoyed, before using his super-demon speed and jumped the roofs of nearby buildings to the right side of the street.

" He's right about the search. So why don't I go in the other direction and you go in the school. Call if you see her." Kurama suggested before going to the promised direction.

" Sooo where is this gay school anyway." Yusuke asked with his hands behind his head.

" If you open your eyes you will see it." Botan said cheerfully.

When Yusuke opened his eyes they widen at the sight before him. It looked like Heaven… there were only girl's in the University… hot ones at that. Then they saw the target talking to a girl with another girl (both in school colored based clothing) about two miles away. It was also hard to see her since it was night time, but when they ran towards the girls …

" Hey morons! What are you doing here? This is the **girl dormitory**. And since you two assholes are here, why the hell are you in front of the girl's dormitory? Especially when you guys are not part of this school." the group (Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan) turned to see the very target in front of them with . They were astonished by how she was undetected, she seemed to be similiar to what Koenma asked to get, and when the two boys didn't respond Botan decided to answer.

" Hi Kiara! My name's Botan! You wouldn't happen to think that these-"

"Name is Karen. Not Kiara!" the person interrupted as she smashed her fist into the brick wall which produced a crater which later had the poor wall crumble into dust, " And I would would really like it if you could stop talking Japanese. It's such an annoyance when I can't understand them." The group watched in fright/amazement until a black flame suddenly combusted and absorbed the girl. The flame danced with an eerie, mysterious glow for a couple of seconds before it replaced the girl with a different look.

This female had the look of a mature, sexy figure of a twenty year old and the height of 5'7". In place of her heterochromatic eyes (which was probably a single color contact) were eyes of crimson blood that seem to be filled lust and intelligence beyond compare, and hair that seem to take two shades darker.

Her clothing seem to take a gothic biker girl look: A black, skin tight leather jacket with pocket and zippers filled throughout the front (reaches to mid-thigh). A lacy black bra laced with black see-through material that stops at the bellybutton. A black multi-layered mini skirt that glitters against the moonlight had a similar look of a tutu. A silver pyramid-studded belt starts from the right at the hip and droops down to the left thigh. And a polished black, leather, zippered boots to finish off the look.

While the two dimwits got a never-ending nosebleed by looking at this , Botan called Kurama who came back in a minute with Hiei who looked … a bit mangled and messed up.

" What happened here? I wasn't gone very long was I?" Kurama asked in curiosity as he saw both Yusuke and Kuwabara with nosebleeds and a girl who looked pretty attractive… irrestible in Youko's point of view. All of this was happening while he went to a nearby wall and tried to sleep until he heard someone's breathing near his neck.

When he opened his eyes he saw something he never thought that he find in his whole lifetime…


	3. Mission: Capture

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… Only the OC (Kiara Lin Sakura), plot, and any other characters.**_

~ What Happened in Last Chapter :

_The group watched in fright until a black flame suddenly combusted and absorbed the girl to replace her with her true form._

_Her true form had the look of a mature, sexy figure of a twenty year old and the height of 5'7"._

_ In place of her heterochromatic eyes were eyes of crimson blood that seem to be filled lust and hair that seem to take two shades darker._

_ Her clothing seem to taka a gothic biker girl look:_

_ A black, skin tight leather jacket with pocket and zippers filled throughout the front (reaches to mid-thigh). _

_A lacy black bra laced with black see-through material that stops at the bellybutton. _

_A black multi-layered mini skirt that glitters against the moonlight had a similar look of a tutu cut to barely cover any leg._

_ A silver pyramid-studded belt starts from the right at the hip and droops down to the left thigh. _

_And a polished black, leather, zippered boots to finish off the look._

_While the two dimwits got a never-ending nosebleed, Botan called Kurama who came back in a minute with Hiei who looked … a bit mangled and messed up._

" _What happened here? I wasn't gone very long was I?" Kurama asked in curiosity as he saw both Yusuke and Kuwabara with nosebleeds and a girl who looked pretty attractive… irrestible in Youko's point of view. All of this was happening while he went to a nearby wall and tried to sleep until he heard someone's breathing near his neck._

_When he opened his eyes he saw something he never thought that he find in his whole lifetime… _

_**oOoOo**_

"Hi." _vampire..._

"I'm Kiara. The real reason why all of you are here.

Though my other self doesn't know that she has me in her… I do act like her other self and give her advice. I swear being half dragon and half vampire can be a pain.

Sometimes I wish I could just be my other self. Being part human. At least then I could be more in tune with myself… What do you think?" Hiei saw Kiara sitting next to him staring at him with a depressed look. Hiei couldn't take his eyes of her but managed to produced a bored look on his face in order to keep his cool façade when in fact he was in shock that he's acting like this.

" you are a vampire…" that was all Hiei said in English before she stood up.

" I'm pretty sure that I am. But I am only half, so I can't really control powers since no one seemed to teach me. And those humans over there prove it. Right now they are in a sort of in a lust-filled trance that will make everything happening here seem like a dream..." Kiara said before Hiei interrupted her.

" You know that we aren't here for a stupid talk right."

" Yeah. And I will gladly give myself up but first iI have to say... I've never felt this thristy towards another, and I think you'll like this…" she said it very seductively as she neared his face.

"What the hell-" Hiei was cut off by Kiara licking the left side of his neck slowly.

Hiei's and the others' eyes widen at this act. He felt like his body was paralyzed. His heart was pumping really hard and felt and unbearable heat (even though he is an ice/fire apparition) coursing throughout his entire body.

Both crimson stared at each other. One with pure lust and the other in an angry, surprised, unbelieving state.

The lust-filled eyes left his gaze and was about to plunge her fangs into his neck until the sun started to rise…

" Darn. I thought that I was gonna get a little nibble…See you later. Hiei Jaganshi…" With that Kiara winked at him and transformed back into Karen who fell unconsciously into Hiei's arms.

After this entire scene ended, Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped out of there semi-trances and their nosebleeds seemed to stop.

Botan had already called Koenma earlier for a portal and now was waiting for the portal to appear.

Kurama looked down with his eyes shut and his right hand covering his bright red face mumbling something about mistake and vampires and other stuff that involved himself being red-faced. And Hiei… well Hiei was a little busy with what he should do with this… this 'situation'.

" Hey Urameshi! Did you dream about some hot woman who was all over Hiei? I kinda of wish that girl would be all over this hot stuff. I mean if you didn't then it's okay and a good thing. Because it would mean that I won't have to tell Keiko about you being a cheater. " Kuwabara asked out of the blue still acting a little dizzy.

" Yeah I saw it too… But if you tell Keiko that I about her out, I will tell your precious Yukina that you were pratically drooling all over her!" Yusuke snapped as he came to his senses.

" You better shut it Urameshi! Don't involve my Yukina into this-"

" Then you better not tell Keiko! It's enough that I already ditched her for this mission so I would really like it if you would stop riding off my ass!" This argument lead into a fist fight…then a anything goes as always.

Finally the portal back to Koenma's office appeared and the entire group, including an unconscious Karen being carried by Kurama (Hiei being a stubborn fool…and short), walked through it like it was nothing special... Since it really was nothing compared to what they went through in earlier missions.

When they entered Koenma's office their clothes went back to original clothing. And Kurama placed Karen onto the nearest couch.

" So much for the cool, new outfit…" Yusuke muttered. The room was quiet… it apparently wasn't funny?

" So it seems that you have Kiara… I would've thought that it would take at least a week. No matter. You are free to go if you want. I will just be talking to Kiara when she wakes up." Koenma stated before everyone except Hiei left. Hiei was leaning on a wall before he walked to him. Looking at the ground…with an angry look.

" Did you want anything Hiei?" Koenma questioned in a scared way.

" Just making the facts straight... Binky breath.

This girl's name name is Karen, and is currently in her disguised form, only in her true form is she known Kiara but

she doesn't know anything about her other form so it isn't wise to show her all of this. Also you should get rid of all of that useless information.

You _are _going to talk to her _right._" And with that Hiei exited and and left an awestruck Koenma in his office along with the girl on the couch in his office sleeping...


	4. Mission: Awake

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… **_

_**Only the OCs (Kiara Lin Sakura and Karen Li Sloot), plot, and any other characters that are not copyrighted to the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

**"..." is in English and _'...' is in translated Japanese._**

_~ What Happened in Last Chapter :

" _Did you want anything Hiei?" Koenma questioned in a scared way._

" _Just your fact straight... Binky Breath. Her name is Karen, only in her true form is she known Kiara dimwit. Also you should get rid of all of that stupid, useless information. You __are__ going to talk to her right? _

_And another thing… __don't touch her__." And with that Hiei exited and left a shocked/confused/ ? Koenma and a sleeping human (for now..) on the couch._

_**oOoOo**_

_**~ The Next Morning… (**__around 9:30 AM__**). In Karen's POV.**_

I saw myself inside a ring that seem to be part of an tournament, I felt cold and weak in my stomach as I started to twist and turn the opponent. When I turned the body to finish it off… I screamed.

Whatever I felt was restricting me…

Hurting me. Almost choking me… and then I faced a pair of dark crimson eyes…

" Wake Up wench!"

I fully opened my eyes to see the very eyes that I saw in my nightmare. I froze with an uneasy feeling but somehow sat up on the couch I was currently occupying. Fully awake with a terrified expression but something tells me not to be scared, so I relax…until I look around the room.

Inside this room there is a large desk, a 'boss' chair with a booster seat, an oversized wide, flat screen television, double doors, the couch I am sitting on… and NO windows…

" Listen I don't know who the HELL you are, but if you think that you just kidnapped a defenseless, rich girl you have it wrong.

I don't how the hell you were able to get me but I'm sure that I can beat the crap out of you so bring it!" I challenged, not knowing what my opponent was capable of.

" It would be a useless fight. I doubt that you could ever beat me in a battle…" Hiei responded casually.

After that, a weird bunch of people came in. I only happened to recognize the idiot with orange, pastry hair; the blue-haired (otaku*you have to remember that Karen's from America*) teenager, and finally the yazuka wanna-be. But then came in a red-hared female and a baby.

" What are you three losers doing here? Did you bring reinforcements so you could have hopes of your asses not to be kicked?"

I said these words with what seemed to be malice and sarcasm. Then I saw the baby walking towards me in a mature manner.

" I have heard a lot of things about you Karen, but would you happen to give me permission to talk with Kiara?" The baby asked.

" Why is the BABY _talking_?…" I questioned. The freaks start to look at me funny as they were hiding something from me.

Something that happened to solve about the questions in my head… lurking in the shadows of insecurities and probably on the border of insanity. I think I fainted or was knocked out as I couldn't figure anything out but I only knew that in sometimes I met black and empty air.

~The Next Day…

I woke up in a different room. But sadly it wasn't _my bedroom._

I'm starting to wonder about the people from yesterday, and I'm starting to think about that man dressed in black and a white headband and scarf. But his crimson eyes were the most interesting thing about him as it reminds me of something that somehow belongs to a part of me. I know that there has to be another part of me that hasn't shown itself because of some facts like:

~waking up in places that I have never been even though I never had anything that would cause memory loss like becoming drunk.

~sometimes I find myself having unbelievable strength

~but what creeps me out the most is the fact that I feel that someone is controlling me. Protecting me. Is another me that doesn't want to reveal itself. And also gives me advice/answers that help me even though it is more like premonition.

There's something in my heart that is telling me to open the window, so I do and I see him.

The man dressed in black jumped from the tree, through the window, inside the room, and now is looking at me with his crimson eyes.

"So entracing..." I thought out loud.

"_I knew that this was going to be a pain. I can't believe that stupid baby degraded me to do something this annoying." _He looks at me, making me feel a little insecure and embarrassed.

I didn't even know what he said just know. Though honestly I believe that he just something in Japanese... so maybe I'm in Japan. I really going to have to study something now.

Just Kidding! I actually understood what he was saying. Afterall, why do you think that i got out of school so quickly with awards, medals, and accomplishments to prove it.

"Do you know where you are?"

I answer, "Japan."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

He turns from me and mutters, "_stupid_" and walks out of the room through the door to reveal the very same group that I saw last time.

The baby didn't really help with my plead for sanity as he spoke once again.

" Hello Karen. Glad to see you awake again though hopefully you do stay awake." the baby talks. then talks. and talks some more. Until a red-headed female interrupted him.

" I know this may come to a shock to you so can I just tell you honestly." the gir- wait... male now since I heard his voice speak to me, "We are all demons... except for Yusuke and Kuwabara being humans and all."

I really couldn't take them seriously so I laughed hesitantly and said, "That's impossible. I mean I am smart, rich, and have already gotten many accomplishments but this has to be a joke demons don't exist..."

" _Koenma, if I may, Can I tell her?_ " the baby nods and so the red head came closer to me. Faces just being inches apart... then he whispers, "Kiara."

My vision begins to fade as I see the same black flame surround me once again and black out.


	5. Mission: What?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… **_

_**Only the OCs (Kiara Lin Sakura and Karen Li Sloot), plot, and any other characters that are not copyrighted to the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

**"..." is in English and _'...' is in translated Japanese._**

_~ What Happened in Last Chapter :_

_I really couldn't take them seriously so I laughed hesitantly and said, "That's impossible. I mean I am smart, rich, and have already gotten many accomplishments but this has to be a joke demons don't exist..."_

_" Koenma, if I may, Can I tell her? " the baby nods and so the red head came closer to me. Faces just being inches apart... then he whispers, "Kiara."_

_My vision begins to fade as I see the same black flame surround me once again and black out. _

_

* * *

_

Kiara's POV

'Who the HELL is calling me at a time like this!' I switched places with my other self to talk to the jack who dare disturbed my time to recuperate.

I looked past the fading flames and saw that red-headed bishie (means girly looking boy) in this room that looked like it needed a makeover.

"What do you want bishie." I bit my bottom lip as I looked at the bishounen. As I saw the rest of the group I remembered.

"Ara…_where's Hiei__?_" I finally asked in Japanese. That's when I felt someone's blade pressing against my jugular. Blood started seeping through the thin cut before it healed and the blood instantly evaporating into nothingness. My question being answered right away.

"So I'm guessing that someone's pissed off that our date was cut short too." Hiei being himself just ignored me as he probably does. I was again interrupted by that stupid fox.

"Just answer our questions and accept our offer." Sunlight showed through the room, making me weaker and making me start to stop thinking straight.

'_Damn it. I still need to rest…' _ I stared losing my vision so I thought of getting all these demands quick.

"_So are you going to start interrogating me or what?"_ My body started to pulse with excruciating pain, but I kept it to myself since I didn't need them to know my predicament.

_"Of course. First off why were you in America."_

_"To get away from homos like you." _There was silence in the air as the stupid fox was dot-eyed and had his mouth wide open. Then a guy with orange hair and a bad sense of style came in to the fray.

"So I heard that you were that killed a lot of demons."

"Yeah. And you were the one breaking the world record for having the biggest nosebleed along with your weak human partner. Kuwabaka…"

Hiei's POV

This incessant answering kept going on for hours so I started leaving since I didn't want to get those idiots' sickness.

Right when I was going to open the door in heard this and looked back in a wide shock…


	6. Mission: Recruiting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… **_

_**Only the OCs (Kiara Lin Sakura and Karen Li Sloot), plot, and any other characters that are not copyrighted to the makers of Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

**"..." is in English and _'...' is in translated Japanese._**

_~ What Happened in Last Chapter :_

"So I heard that you were that killed a lot of demons."

"Yeah. And you were the one breaking the world record for having the biggest nosebleed along with your weak human partner. Kuwabaka…"

Hiei's POV

This incessant answering kept going on for hours so I started leaving since I didn't want to get those idiots' sickness.

Right when I was going to open the door in heard this and looked back in a wide shock…

* * *

Kiara's POV

I smirked in an arrogant way just to piss off my new 'love' when I saw him open the door.  
I knew that I wasn't actually able to love him but in my eyes I saw him as a guy that needed someone to look over him like a mother that he never had… funny, I guess my other self is affecting me.

"How's my Hiei?" I said in a cute way that humans fall for so easily, but he was a demon.  
Sadly, all he did was turn his head and refused to reply.

"Aaaw, is wittle Hiei shyyy? I'm sorry…"

"For what," Hiei suddenly asked.

" This." I kissed him and observed his eyes getting dangerously narrow and growing a murderous aura. When I released him I saw the rest of the idiots in the room wide-eyed and mouths wide opened. " If you have your mouths that open for that long I think flies will make it their…" I stopped that thought to turn back to my darling, " Kiss me Hiei…" I felt him wrap one of his arms around me, my eyes shimmering in a lusty glow, and then I felt something on my neck and the next thing you know blood is dripping… yet giving me pleasure (that's a masochist for you…).

Hiei's POV

I got sick and tired of being toyed with this stupid female. Why couldn't I kill her?

Oh yeah… I still on parole. Damn it all to hell!

Wait that's home. Fu**!

" Kiss me Hiei…" Oh I'll give you something. I wrapped my left arm around her while pulling my katana out and leaned my head towards her. With my demonic speed I raisewd my sword to her jugular and pressed down with little force at stopped when blood came out. The thing is… she enjoyed it! Fu**!  
Normal POV

When everyone saw Hiei place his katana's blade on Kiara's jugular everyone was scared (except Kurama).

After a while (meaning when Hiei placed his sword back into its sheath) did they rush to the pair and Koenma gave Hiei a scolding which Hiei just walked away from.

After Kiara healed herself she announced, " I'm willing to be a detective… but I'm in charge!"

" No way! Tell her Koenma! This is named after me!" Yuusuke interrupted. Koenma (now at his desk) slammed his hands on the table, " Both of you just be quiet. Kiara you aren't going to be in charge because I am and Yuusuke I can just let you die."

"Fine!" Kiara and Yuusuke said unanimously. George came in to take Kiara to her room and everyone went back to their places. Hoping that they would get a rest after this episode. 


End file.
